


Notice Me

by Scarlet47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Truth or Dare, get-together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet47/pseuds/Scarlet47
Summary: Falling for the Chosen One was not on Draco Malfoy's check list, but, to his fail luck it happened. Draco just wanted to pass his NEWTs and have a quite eight-year though how was that possible when Harry Potter looked like a walking model from the playboy wizard magazine. Also could someone explain how was it that where ever Draco went Potter was there? Bloody hell, this crush was going to be the death of him.





	Notice Me

“Let go of me!” Draco growled. His body was trapped between a wall and a tall muscular man, who he doesn’t even know the name off. He only knew that the man was a Ravenclaw with the color off his tie and the robe he wore.

“Come on Malfoy, I am only asking for one night” the man said huskily in his ear, his lips brushing the tip of his pinna. Draco made a disgusting sound from the back of throat. He moved his hands forcefully which were also pinned against the wall, above his head, by the man. ‘ _You fucking dumb shit, I already belong to another! My husband awaits for me and you son of a bloody witch won’t just get your dirty paws off my flawless body’_ Draco cursed inside his head, feeling furious. “Let GO you freak! Before I hex you to the next Saturday!” he shouted ire blowing in him “I said I am _not_ interested!!” Draco twisted his hands under the man’s grip but it was no use, he was too weak and the man was too strong. A cold shiver went through his neck down to his legs as the man leaned in and licked the shell of his ear. Draco gasped “for fucks sakes” he whimpered struggling against the strong hold. Boiling with anger, Draco gripped his hand in a tight fist “I said LET GO!” he shouted loudly.

“I believe we have a problem here” a voice echoed in the hallway and Draco froze. He swung his head to the side to see a tall, handsome and sun-kissed Gryffindor standing with his arms crossed looking as dashing as ever, even with his crazy and sexy black hair flying in many directions. _‘Hubby to rescue!_ ’ Draco squealed inside his mood instantly raising up, ire disappearing in air replacing itself with happiness as the urge to jump on the Gryffindor becomes strong.

“HAR-” - _too excited Draco, calm your shit_ – he clears his throat “about time your saviour alert was activated” he says instead, with a flat voice. Draco felt the grip on his hands loosened and the man backed off.

“P-Potter” the Ravenclaw shuttered, taking a step back. Harry took his wand out to examine the man’s profile “well Mr. Grey you have earned yourself a whole week of detention with Flinch for been out of your dorm room at curfew hour and three days of suspension for student abuse” Harry said flipping his wand away and tucking it in his back pocket.

“Just three days!? Why not the whole month!” Draco whined arguing but Harry ignored him “You can’t do that!” the man shouted at him.

“As the Prefect I perfectly can” Harry said crossing his arms, his biceps expanded making folds on his robes. ‘ _Handsome git’_ Draco looked at him in daze ‘ _fuck! I hope I am not drooling’_ he though whipping his mouth with his long robe sleeve just to be sure.

“I am sorry! I wasn't going to rape him! I was only teasing” the man explained.

“I don’t need your explanation Mr. Grey. Please head back to your dorm now, before you get yourself in more trouble. Like losing a big amount of house points” Harry said in his hot, deep Prefect voice and Draco almost swooned over it. The Ravenclaw clicked his tongue, he gave a glare to Harry before turning around to walk away. “Wait!” Draco called out suddenly. The man stopped and Harry watched with a laid back expression as the little blonde Slytherin walked up to the large Ravenclaw. Draco stopped in front of tall man and slapped him hard on the face. Grey stumbled back holding onto to his cheek, looking as shocked as Harry felt.

“Next time when someone tells you to stop touching them, you stop. Fucking disrespectful arsehole” he says gritting his teeth and a small smile tugged on Harry’s lips. The man was about to launch himself on Draco but Harry gave him a _-don't you dare_ \- cold stare, stopping him for taking another step closer to blonde. “Fuck you all!” he said running away.

“No, Fuck you dickhead!” Draco shouted at him and Harry shook his head at him, _Slytherins_. The blonde turned his head with a huff, mumbling a small ‘ _idiot_ s’, to see Harry giving him an amused look.

Draco drew his eyebrows together slightly “What?” he said defensively.

Harry arched his eyebrow in amusement with a smirk playing on his lips “You are a very weird egg, you know that?” he said walking to stand beside the Slytherin.

Draco huffed and stomped his feet “I am a unique piece of art! Get your facts right, Potter!” he said crossing his arms, his pale cheeks turning in an adorable pout. Harry lifted both of his eyebrows looking more amused “Of course, my apologizes” he said and Draco nodded. Harry offered his arm to the blonde “come, let me walk you to the dungeon before another person jumps on you and I have to suspend him too” he said smiling. Draco beamed – _Oh, such a gentlemen! I'll bloody marry you mark my words-_ he gladly launched himself on Harry's arm hooking his own arm around him.

“It’s not my fault they attack me!” Draco pouted looking up at the tall male and fluttering his eyelashes. Harry smiles and rolled his eyes “No, of course not. Tell me what was it this time? The hip swing or the lip biting?” he said looking down at the blonde with a knowing smirk. Draco drew his brows together slightly “don’t be mean” he muttered while pouting and Harry chuckled. They took a turn to the next corridor, to take the stairs down to the basement leading to the dungeon.

“Seriously Draco this is the fifth suspension and that’s just this month!” Harry said shaking his head. Draco narrowed his brows slightly more his lips getting pouter, digging his nails in Harry’s arms, against those – _so very fine-_ muscles. Harry laughed “oh, what am going to do with you?” he teased patting the blonde’s head gently with his other hand. Draco grinned at him and squeezed his arm tightly, resting his head happily on Harry’s biceps as his “husband” walked him to the Slytherin dorms.

*

Breakfast – Great Hall

“He’s so damn handsome” Draco said taking a bite of the bread he was holding “Why can’t I eat him instead?”

“Don’t be disgusting Draco, its only morning” Pansy grumbled beside him rolling her eyes. He ignored her and stared at the Gryffindor table in front of him where Harry Potter sat, laughing with his friends and looking as dashingly, drop dead handsom as ever, really it should be illegal. He watched as Harry opened his lips to drink his tea “Umm, tasty” Draco moaned lowly. Pansy made a disgusting sound and pinched his arm, twisting his skin. Draco whelped in pain “Ouch! Bloody fuck women!” he said rubbing his abused arm.

He glared at her “You do realise I can ask my hubby to suspend you for abusing me!!” Draco said flipping his hair out of his eyes. She rolled her eyes and flicked her finger at his forehead “First get together with him, then try getting me suspended” she said monotonically, turning her head back to her breakfast. Draco blinked, he looked down at his laps and started to eat his bread again with a pout on his lips. Pansy didn’t know what she was talking about, of course Draco was going to get together with Harry. He… was just taking his time, if he takes it fast, Potter would get creeped out and turn away from Draco. Right? And why isn’t Blaise supporting him? He opened his mouth and looked to his other side to find an empty seat and quickly snapped his mouth shut. Draco blinked, without moving his eyes from the empty spot next to him, he started to poke Pansy invisibly.

“What!?” she snapped at him, slapping his hand away from her arm.

“Where is Blaise?” the blonde asked pointing at the missing space beside him. Pansy looked at the empty space next to Draco and arched her eyebrow. She turned her head to the Gryffindor table and blinked. The captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was sitting there, next to Potter smiling widely. A frown made their lips “If Wood is there…” Pansy said drawing her brows together and turned her head to Draco who was wearing the familiar worried expression.

“Then where is Blaise!?” they said in union.

Throughout the breakfast, they waited for Blaise to show up, watching out for him whenever someone walked in the hall. After breakfast when Blaise didn’t show up, Pansy and Draco decided to be late for their first class and rushed their way to the Dungeon hoping to find their friends.

“He’s not in the common Room” Pansy said scanning the large space of room filled by very few students. Without wasting a second, Draco started to run towards the stairs to the basement of the Dungeon “Let’s check our rooms” he said stepping down the stairs. They stopped in front of their shared room and Draco opened the door to find it empty and dark. He felt fear and worry rushing up his brain, what if Blaise was kidnap? Oh God.

Closing the door Draco whispered “Where could he be?” He looked up at Pansy who was giving him a worried look.

“Come, let’s find Wood, he would know” she said turning on her heels. They rushed out the Dungeon and ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower. Draco blessed for the empty hallways, the classes had start leaving the space to be deserted to move around quickly. On their way up to the sixth floor Draco was patting for some air.

“P-Pans, hold up” he said huffing, _Merlin_ why is the Gryffindor tower all the way up!? Bloody hell, they could have reached heaven by now. They squatted down to their knees huffing and puffing, breathing in the fresh air. It was not on Draco’s list to run a marathon from Dungeon to Gryffindor tower. When he and his hubby get together, he’ll be dragging Harry to dungeon because hell no after this experience he’s climbing up the stairs again. Dammit, shouldn’t there be a secret passage way or something? Gryffindors can’t possible run back and forth for every meal hours, from first floor back to the tower. That would be insane if they did. Well, this could explain why Harry is so bloody fit. His grey eyes glazed around the hallway, he barely goes to the sixth floor since he doesn’t have any classes here. Draco let out a gasp, he grabbed onto Pansy’s arm and started to shake it violently.

“Look its Harry!” Draco was about to leap his next step to Harry when Pansy pulled him back from his collar making him choke as he stuck his tongue out making an ugly “Auh!” sound.

Draco coughs, rubbing his abused throat “You crazy women!” he chokes out, tearing up. “What the blood hell is wrong with you?”

“ _First!_ Don’t you fucking _dare_ skip!” she says dangerously pointing her finger to his face “You are Draco _bloody_ Malfoy! Malfoy’s DO NOT leap! I can put up with your love drunk puppy boy dramas! But not this! Do you understand?” she says with a dark look and Draco quickly nods his head shivering.

“Damn women, you sound like my father. Stop coming over my house” he whispered under his breathe but the crazy witch had sharp ears as always and elbowed him hard in the stomach. Draco curled in pain “Ah! Fuck Pansy” he groans.

“Second, no time for your ‘ _fanboying’._ We need to find Blaise” she said instead trying to drag him away by his school tie. Draco felt like he was flying, Potter looked so handsome standing next to the window with his Quidditch team as the sun shined on his face.

Then Weasley spoke to Harry and the Gryffindor turned his body, showing Draco his back “Can’t we do that in an hour?” he said in a dreamy voice, his eyes travelling down to Potter’s curvy arse.

“Your best friend is missing! And you rather stare at Potter’s arse instead!?” Pansy almost yelled.

“I am not staring at his arse!” she gives him a flat look “Well… it’s a nice arse” Draco shrugs his shoulder defensively.

“Come” she hugs his arm, forcing him to move. Draco looks at Harry “Goodbye my love, I will be going on a dangerous mission and if I don’t see you again. Don’t worry my dear husband, I shall meet you in our next life”

Pansy huffs out a frustration sound “Oh for the love of- you’ll drive me insane” she said slapping his arm. Draco lets out a small hissing sound “Merlin Pans, you need some help” he says rubbing his poor arm, which should be used to the violent abuse by now.

“It’s YOU who needs some mind healing my love-" her tone quickly changes from frustrated to delight “Oh look here comes Wood!” she pointing her finger in front of them. Oliver Wood walked down the corridor, heading towards his team with a smile on his face. Draco watched as the whole team greeting him with high fives and light punches on the shoulder.

“Come Draco!” Pansy said trying to drag him by his arm. Draco dug his feet on the floor stopping them immediately.

“What NO! He’s talking with Harry!” he said panicking. Pansy raised her eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips “Yeah so?” she said with sassiness.

“Pansy no! I haven’t looked in the mirror for the past two hours and I just ran up five levels of stairs like a mad person. What if I look like a bloody nightmare!?! I can’t face Potter like this!” Draco said running his fingers through his platinum hair. Pansy gives him a flat look “Draco! I know Voldemort couldn’t end you but I bloody will!” she said. Then Wood dropped his arm on Harry’s shoulder, pulling him closer to him and Draco growled. Pansy gasped dramatically “He’s touching _your_ hubby Draco” she said dragging the ‘your’ and rolling it on her tongue making Draco more upset and angry. 

“Come” he said grabbing her hand and they walked towards the Gryffindors. “Wood!” Pansy called out and the whole Gryffindor team turned to look at them. Draco's eyes only watched Harry's bright smile which lit up the whole room once they landed on him “Draco!” Potter says in his deep sexy voice, his eyes sparkling. _Oh my beautiful baby, I missed you so much. You are so fucking handsome, I could just-_ “Hello, Harry” the blonde says instead using his sweet tone, which only seems to come out when Harry is around as he smiles with a nod of his head and trying to keep his cool. His grey eyes slightly widen when Harry shrugged Wood’s arm off his shoulder and walked towards him instead. He felt his heart pounding happily in chest as bubbles rolled in his stomach.

A dashing smile appeared on his perfect lips “Fancy meeting you here” Harry said grinning and looking only at him. Draco couldn’t breathe “Ah-yes, well-um, you know-er, see” Pansy rolled her eyes and pinched Draco to shut up making him hiss at her “Have you seen Blaise, Wood?” she asked straight up crossing her arms making eye contact with the Gryffindor’s team captain. Wood’s face suddenly turned pale and the slytherins narrowed their eyes.

“Where is Blaise?” Pansy repeated this time using a harsher tone.

“I-I don’t know” the captain finally said looking paler “We broke up this morning” A loud gasp was heard and everyone looked shocked. Using his hand, Draco gently pushed Harry out of his way and stood in front of Oliver Wood.

“What do you mean, ‘broke up’?” Draco asked his voice containing no hint of shyness, only seriousness and a straight face, an act which he hasn't recently shown, an image of a Malfoy. He watched as Wood fidgeted under his cold gaze, looking nervous.

“The last time I saw him was at the Quidditch field near the change rooms. That was in the morning when we ended our relationship” he said. Draco knew every Gryffindor was watching him carefully, ready to attach him if he took another step towards their captain. Thought, Draco being _Draco_ stepped forward and snapped his finger at Wood’s face, with his index finger pointing right at him. The Gryffindors stepped forward and Draco’s eyes snapped at all of them, giving them all an icy look.

“If I find out that this break up was your fault, I swear I’ll be your worst nightmare” Draco warned in a low dangerous voice, brows furrowed together creating lines in the center. The Gryffindors looked like they were ready to hex the blonde beside Potter who looked very amused with his arms crossed as he watched _only_ Draco with his fixed gaze.

“Come Draco, we have to find Blaise” Pansy said grabbing his hand and they gave one last glare to Wood before leaving. ‘ _Oh wait- bloody hell did that mean running all the way down to the Quidditch field? Well fuck, I better have muscles by the time I get down there.’_ Draco internally whined.

*

They found Blaise in the boys change room, sitting on the floor and hugging his knees. He was hiding his face in his knees caps with arms wrapped around him. In all honest, Draco felt like sitting down as well, he’s _never_ going up the Gryffindor tower again. Over his dead body. They slowly walked up to their friend “Blaise” Pansy said softly. The two slytherins squat down, in front of him and Draco gently placed his fingers on his friend’s knees. His heart ached watching Blaise’s body shake and sob like a fragile glass as if it will break any second, his ego and pride properly still keeping him together. He rubbed Blaise’s back in small circles “Blaise” Draco called him again using a much softer tone of voice. Finally, the man looked up and Draco’s eyes widen, his friend looked as if a hurricane came and hit him. He looked like an absolute disaster with his eyes wet and swollen up slightly. His nose was red and puffy as his lips trembled slightly. Draco’s heart broke.

“Oh my poor darling” Pansy whispered hugging him immediately. Draco also leaned in and wrapped his arms around his dark male friend. Blaise let out more sobs and more tears slid down his eyes “Shh” Draco whispered whipping his fresh tears away from his cheeks. He smoothly rubbed his back gently as his friend opened his mouth to talk.

“H-He cheated o-on me” Blaise whispered, his voice shaking terribly. _Oh, Fuck no_. Draco gritted his teeth with anger. He leaned down and kissed Blaise’s forehead gently “What did he do?” he asked calmly.

“I-I caught-“Blaise breathed in “He was k-k-kiss-in-g” he choked out and collapsed into more sobs. He started to cry horribly, his eyed welling with fresh tears as he chokes on his sobs in attempt to calm himself. Draco could hear Pansy whispering soft and kind words in his ears, telling him its okay but in that moment he just wanted to murder Wood.

“Shh, breathe Blaise” Draco said kissing his cheek. Finally, the man took a deep breath “He was kissing _Finnigan_ ” he said in one breath and that’s all Draco needed to know. The blonde stood up and gently pulled Blaise up by his arms “Come, let’s get you back to your bed” he said. Blaise wobbled standing and then curled himself against Draco’s chest, sniffing his nose. Pansy whipped Blaise’s tears from his cheeks and kissed him gently on the cheek. _OH Wood is SO going to get it, that he would think twice on cheating again!_

*

Draco smirked and winked at Pansy when a black owl flew towards the Gryffindor table making everyone look at it. As the owl was about to land it tripped over the large popcorn container, lading in front of Potter and passing Oliver Wood. Draco paled and Pansy slammed her hand to her forehead. They watched with open jaws as the stupid owl flew away. ‘ _NO! You completely useless flying creature come back and give it the right person!!’_ Draco screamed inside his head.

“Isn’t that a howler?” Blaise whispered from beside. Draco watched, horrified as Potter glanced around nervously with Ron Weasley urging him to pick up the red letter.  

“Fuck!” Draco pulled his hair “Pans! Stop the bloody time!” he whispered in panic.

“I can’t do that you geek!” She hissed at him with a low voice, her face looked as horrified as Draco felt. The two slytherins watched as Potter picked up the read howler in his hand and Draco’s stomach flipped over. Harry examined the howler curiously, he looked hesitant and Draco could understand since the letter was send anonymously.

“No, don’t open it! It’s not meant for you!!” the blonde felt like crying, this was the worst. _Oh **God**._

Many eyes were gulled to the Gryffindor table as Harry nervously opened the seal of the letter. Draco looked down closing his eyes and covered his ears with his hands with his heart hammering in his chest almost making him feel dizzy. There was a flip sound of the letter opening and shuffling itself in the air.

**YOU BLOODY CHEATER!**

A loud female voice roared out from the letter, sounding absolutely furious and Draco let out a miserable sob.

**HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF A GRYFFINDOR WHEN YOU DIDN’T HAVE THE BALLS TO TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND YOU WERE OVER HIM AND KISSED ANOTHER MAN BEHIND HIS BACK!**

**THAT IS BEYOND DISGUSTING YOU TWO FACE LAIR! DOES YOUR OTHER LOVER KNOW THAT YOU WERE STILL IN A RELATIONSHIP WHEN YOU KISSED THAT MAN WITH YOUR DIRTY LIPS!?**

**YOU ARE NO MAN! NO HERO! NO BOYFRIEND MATERIAL!**

**SHAME ON YOU!!!**

Draco was going to kill that bloody owl. The only sound which was heard in the huge hall was the letter ripping itself into piece. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see the shocked faces of everyone. _Please, kill me now_ Draco cried inside, he didn’t have the guts to look at Harry’s face. He turned his face to Pansy who had her head in her hands, grumpily whispering to murder that bird.

“Uh-hum” the headmistress voice echoed in the silent hall “L-Let’s all look away from Mr. Potter and continue our dinner” she said and everyone turned their head back as a roar of gossips started. Draco whined when Harry got up from his table looking very furious and walked out the Great Hall. He was about to stand up when Pansy’s hand held him down.

“Have you bloody lost your mind!?” she hissed at him “If you go after him now, everyone will know it’s you who send the howler!!” she said digging her nails in his arms as Weasley and Granger ran after Potter. Draco let out a frustration sound and slammed his head on the table, letting his platinum hair fall on his eyes. This _wasn’t_ on the ' _get revenge for Blaise on his_ _cheating arsehole slim face ex'_ plan list.

“That was you two!?” Blaise said gasping, eyes wide looking truly shocked.

“It was meant for you ex-wanker” Draco said glaring daggers at Wood, who had his shoulders slum down eating his dinner quietly. Blaise blinked and then burst into laughter “Oh God, that’s hilarious!! That was a major fuck up” he said holding his stomach.

Pansy gives him a flat look “I am glad you find humor in it” she said dryly as Blaise whipped his happy tears. Draco groaned and pulled his bangs forward as his palm rested on his eyes. “He’s never going to marry me now” he say sadly, his lips turning down in an adorable overly dramatic sad frown.

“Aw, Draci” Blaise said rubbing his back “Don’t worry, miracles do happen” and Draco choked out a miserable laugh because fuck it all, fate has always adored him as it’s little amusement toy.

*

Draco spend the whole Saturday with Pansy and Blaise in Diagon alley looking for rich, fabulous and tasty chocolates. On Sunday morning, he used a different owl to ask Harry to meet up with him before lunch near their Charms class.

Draco nervously shuffled his feet “Can you give it to him instead?” he said hiding behind the wall. He’s been trying to face up to Potter for the past five minute as the Gryffindor waits for him on the other side.

Pansy let out a frustrated sound and slapped his arm “For the last time, NO!” she said gritting her teeth “Now go over there, before I call him here!” Draco rubbed his arm and took a deep breath. Blaise chuckled and patted his platinum hair, fixing them “You got this!” he said grinning and giving the blonde a thumbs up. Draco nodded and his hair fell on his eyes, with the pounding of his heart he turned away from the wall.

Feeling love struck, Draco watched Harry leaned against the wall looking as handsome as ever and waiting patiently for him.

“Harry” he called out to the tall man in a calm voice. As a Malfoy his father taught him how to control his emotions under any circumstancing, no matter how panicked he is, he won’t ever show it on his face. Harry turned his head to look at him and then a brilliant smile falls on his lips lilting his face up “Hey!” he said waving his hand at the blonde. Draco felt his heart jump in his throat and then leaping back to his stomach for a ride stopping only to pound heavily like a mad disco ball.

“Imagine my surprise, when I saw your owl at my window” Harry said giving him a boyish grin, putting his hands in his pockets. Oh, why in the Merlin's name was this man so fucking handsome? Draco’s heart fluttered, he smiled and took out a tiny item from his robe pocket. Grabbing his wand, he took of the shrinking charm and the tiny box turned into its normal size. He looked up at Harry who blinked at him curiously. Draco smiled “This is for you” he said pushing forward the rectangular box, in his hand which was wrapped in fancy gift paper.

“What’s this?” Harry said looking oblivious, his eyes gazing down at the box as his black hair fell on his forehead. Draco gulped, he resisted the urge to reach his hand out to touch those thick black hair with his fingers. He put his other hand in his robe pocket “It’s an apology” Draco said in his calm voice. Harry frowned “For?” he said.

“That howler which you received on Friday night” Draco looked down, feeling slightly nervous as his voice went low “It was meant for Wood… not you” he said biting his lower lip. There was a sudden silence between them and Draco felt his heart aching, he knew Harry was thinking of words to destroy him. His mind thought back to when Harry furiously felt the Great Hall and Draco felt like crying. This is it. Harry was going to divorce him before they even get married. Or even get together as a matter of fact, he sobs internally. Hell they aren’t even friends yet, just ‘truce’ whatever the bloody fuck that was, how depressing. He blinks when the box is taken away from his hands. Draco looks up to see Harry smiling at him “Apology accepted” he said.

“Just don’t talk about it anymore or the Headmistress will get the air of it and you’ll get a detention” Draco’s mouth falls open and he gaped at Harry who was smiling at him. He didn’t care if he looked like a bloody fish, he desperately wanted to kiss this man. Instead of getting angry at Draco, Harry was telling him to stay quite so that he won’t get in trouble. _I will bloody marry you, Harry Potter!_ He solemnly swore in his mind. Feeling his heart getting lighter and lighter Draco smiled from the bottom of his heart.

“Thank you!” he couldn’t help but to grin, he felt so happy. For a second Harry blanked out and gazed at Draco with a strange emotion twirling in his green eyes. Then Harry blinked and it disappeared.

“Thank you for the gift” The Gryffindor said with a smile and Draco shook his head and said “No need!” Harry smiled at him. They stared at one another and Draco looked down at his feet awkwardly, as he started to fidget. Was it hot today? Or was it just the room getting hotter and hotter. He glanced up to see Harry’s heavy green eyes watching him, like a wolf who has found its prey. Draco looked down again, feeling his cheeks getting hotter and he nervously licked his lips. _‘Er, this is so awkward should I say something?’_ he thought slowly dragging his lower lip in between his teeth, biting it hard. He felt like he couldn’t breathe “Um, well, that’s all… thank you for coming to see me” he said hesitantly. Draco felt nervous under Harry’s pinning gaze, he brought his hand up and loosened his tie down enough to let in hang lose down his neck. There was a that strange emotion swirling in his green eyes again, something avid which Draco couldn’t place his fingers on. It made the green in Harry’s eyes look darker and the blonde swallowed hard. “Ah-” He said stepping back feeling more awkward “Have a good night” Draco said- _Should I smile? Oh, fuck it_ \- and he smiled at Harry brightly.

“Good night, Draco” Harry replied smiling. The Gryffindor turned around to walk away leaving Draco to watch his back with longing eyes as well with a feeling of a sudden wave of an aching heart and desire.

*

“ _Gryffindor wins!”_

Draco cheered and clapped his hands loudly from the bench as Harry flies across the sky, grinning and holding the snitch in his hand, showing it off to the loud crowd.

‘ _Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming for today’s Quidditch match, Ravenclaw V.S Gryffindor. Please watch your step while leaving and we hope you all a wonderful day in this burning weather’_

Today was a hot day, the sun was shining right at them and Draco couldn’t understand how Harry was breathing under those heavy seeker gears and uniform. He himself was burning in just white school collar shirt and black jeans. Draco’s eyes followed the Gryffindor seeker as Harry did a flip in the air “Shite” he said and his heart also made a flip, Harry looked so hot. Draco fanned himself with his hand “Oh god Pans, I am burning” She turned her head to look at him and back to where he was looking. Pansy narrowed her eyes and turned her head back to give Draco a flat look “I am surprised you aren’t on fire” she says in a monotone voice.

Draco can’t take his eyes off Harry’s fit body “Bloody hell” he says breathlessly “Like seriously, it’s so bloody hot”. Draco knows she isn’t listening to him, he makes a whining noise as Harry does a black flip in the air making the crowd clap for him. _Show off,_ Draco thinks smirking as a grin appears on Harry’s lips and he feels his throat drying up. God, he wants to kiss those lips so badly.  

 “Ah, so hot, I might just die” the sweat rolls down his chin and he turns his head towards Pansy still fanning himself. “Pans I am burning” he says. She glared at him “I heard you the first time!” she snaps. The sun glared down at them and Draco loses his tie, letting it hang down his neck very loosely. His hair was all gross and sweaty as they stick to his flat forehead, Draco runs his head through them making them slightly wavy. He reaches up to open first three bottoms of his shirt, so that some air can get in him. Now that the match is over, he can go back inside but he can’t find himself to look away from Harry’s smiles and his little tricks. Draco lets out a breath of air, it feels like the sun was shining on top of him. It was really hot today.

Another trail of sweat rolls down his cheek and Draco reaches up to wipe it away “No like seriously women, I am fucking _burning_ ” he says fanning himself again.

“Stop fanning yourself, you look like a bloody fangirl” she rolls her eyes at him. Draco looks around, the area is still surrounded by students. Even if he wanted to leave he couldn’t, it was too disgusting to walk between bodies leaking with sweat. He turns to look at Blaise who stands beside him with a blank expression on his face as he looks at the sky towards the Gryffindor team.

“Blaise I am dying, get me out of here” Draco swallows, he feels his throat is all dried up, it’s so hot today.

“I feel ya Draci, I am burning too. Why is he so bloody hot?” Blaise said his eyes moving around the captain of the Gryffindor team. Draco looks up to see the Gryffindor team doing another winning round. They players are all huddled in the middle, with their hands placed on top of one another. Then they shout out ‘Gryffindor!’ flying their hands in the air. Draco can’t take the heat anymore “Fuck, it’s so hot” he pants out, his sight getting blurry as he holds onto the handrail in front of him. He lets his head rest on the cool medal, liking the way it felt against his burning forehead. To busy fanning himself and looking down, he doesn’t notice the flying form coming towards him.

“Hey, you okay?”

Pansy lets out a gasp and Draco’s brain is too fried to progress whose voice that is. Slowly he looks up to see an elegant and handsome man flying in front of him. He suddenly feels dizzy and wobbles a little, stumbling back in Pansy. The women catches him “Draco?” Pansy’s worried voice echoes around him.

“Feel like shit…” he mumbles when another red hair man comes flying to stand beside the other handsome man “Mate, you okay?” the ginger says.

“Shit Pans, I think Draco was serious when said he’s ‘burning’” Blaise says taking his wand out. Quickly he flicks his wand to cast a cooling charm on his blond friend as Pansy grabs his arm to stable him. Draco stops moving when the cool air mixes with his hot body heat and they all stare at him for a second.

“You!” the blonde screams suddenly making everyone jump around him. He runs towards the handrail “You were amazing! Flying like that, making everyone swoon after you” Draco giggles and Ron arches his eyebrow. Blaise and Pansy give each other worriedly.

“Er, thanks…?” the red hair man shutters out awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck blushing. Draco reaches his hand out and grabs Ron’s “Come here, I want to give you a congratulation kiss” he shouts gaining attention from people around them, pulling Ron’s broom towards him. Everyone around them laugh “Oh~ Malfoy got hots for Weasley!” someone shouts and Pansy slams her hand to her forehead. Just _bloody_ great.

Ron looks terrified “W-wo-ow” he says holding onto his broom with his life as it wobbles.

“Ha ha ha” Blaise gives an awkward laugh “Draci baby” he says pulling Draco away from the handrail “time to go to bed” Blaise puts his arm around the blonde and Draco leans into the touch happily. The blonde rest his head on his tall friend’s shoulder “Hmm, Blaise I missed you. You never spend time with us anymore” he grins kissing his friend’s cheek.

“Alright, need to take you to Madam Pomfrey, come baby” Blaise says patting his back as the blonde hugged him tight, tucking his head under Blaise’s neck. Pansy turns her head to look at the Gryffindors. She raises eyebrow at Potter’s stiffed face, with his jaw clenched and closed tightly as he stares at Draco. _Interesting._

“Weasley!” Ron turns his head to her “Don’t misunderstand, the heat has got to him” she says with a glare trying to save her best-friend’s dignity.

“Take him to hospital wing” Harry gives her a dry look “let’s go Ron” he says before flying away.

*

“I hate my life” Draco sits on the hospital bed with his head leaned back on the headboard and his arm covering his eyes. Pansy rubs his leg in sympathy “It could be worse” she says, trying to comfort her friend.

“Yeah, imagine if you said that all to Potter instead” Blaise said rubbing Draco’s arm. Draco gives a hysterical snort “If only you listened to me earlier” he sends a glare at his two best friends. Pansy crosses her arms “We thought you were talking about your ‘husband’ again!” she defensively as Blaise nods frowning “Yeah, you can’t blame us!” Draco sniffed and trembled his lower lip, flapping his long eyelashes “He probably thinks I like that _Weasel_ now” he said sniffing his nose.

“Well” Pansy said raising her eye brows “then tell him the truth” she says softly, making small circles on his leg with her finger “That you don’t like Weasley but him”

Draco felt his cheeks burning up “Over my dead body” he says shaking his head. Pansy rolled her eyes and Blaise sighed, Draco was completely hopeless. They stopped talking when the back door of the hospital clicked open and Madam Pomfrey walked in on them “Oh Mr. Malfoy you are awake” she said. She walked up to him and touched her wand to Draco’s forehead.

“Your heat-fever is gone, you are free to leave” she said putting her wand any in her nurse apron. Draco smiles widely and jumps out of the bed “Thank you Madam” the three Slytherins said in union.

*

The blonde was trying to hide his face by getting closer to his friends as they walks in the middle of a very crowded main hallway. Draco felt many eyes at him, someone of them were even pointing their fingers and laughing at him. Pansy and Blaise moved closer to him, squeezing him in the middle. 

“Hey Malfoy, I heard your crush on Weasley!” Draco stiffed up and stopped walking all together.

Another voice from the crowd says “He has a girlfriend you know” Draco lifts his face up to see that they were crowded with tons of student. Feeling nervous he reaches his hands down and locks his fingers with both of his friend.

“Yeah and you are a slytherin you aren’t allow to like a hero like Ron”

Draco felt his heart fall in his stomach, Gryffindors were the hero’s and Slytherins were the villain’s. They possibly can’t have a happy ending, these people had a point.

“Fuck you all, Draco can like whoever he wants!” Pansy snapped at them. Draco blinked, _can like whoever he wants,_ and was it okay even if the person was the saviour of the wizardly world?

“Move out of our way!” Blaise yelled, growling at them.

“You are so disgusting Malfoy, a death eater like you doesn’t deserve a happy ending” Draco blinked masking his face solid and raising tall walls around his unprotected heart. That did hurt, even if it wasn’t supposed to. He was used to such comments, yet it still hurt.

“That’s enough.”

In his stoned heart, a light whispered and Draco felt the walls around his heart wobble. He looked up to see the crowd parting and three familiar Gryffindors stood on the other side.

“Leave Draco alone” Potter said in his prefect voice, giving everyone a heated glare. Draco watched as Harry walked towards him “Hello Draco” he says smiling at him warmly. The walls which were built around Draco’s heart, shook violently.

“Harry” he whispered, smiling back. Harry grinned and looked back at the students “Apologize to Draco” he said seriously, his voice sounding deep and controlling like he means it. Draco felt his walls trembling down, he put his hand on Harry’s arm, getting his attention “Its fine, Harry. Don’t worry about it” he says smiling at the man. 

“Would their sex be even kinky if Malfoy and Weasley were to get together?”

 A loud roar of laughter echoed in the hallway and Draco found himself heating up. He let go of Harry’s arm immediately feeling embarrassed, he takes a step back. Draco manage to glance at Weasley who also looked as flustered at he felt, he glanced back at Harry who had a flat expression on his face.

Draco felt his stomach flip, this isn’t right, he needs to say something. Taking in a deep breathe, he opened his mouth “I don’t like Weasley in a romantic way” he said loudly “I only acted that way because I thought he was someone else!” everyone was looking at him now, including Pansy and Blaise.

“Under the heat-fever I was disillusion and thought he was the person I like. I tried to express my feeling in a useless attempt that he’ll notice me _but_ he doesn’t even acknowledge my existence” Draco said sadly, heart aching in his chest. Then he realised he had said the last part out loudly and, er, that wasn't supposed to come out... suddenly he felt _very_ naked under those many eyes looking at him. He was sure that he was sweating.

“But” Harry’s voice echoed in the silent hallway. Draco’s eyes, along with every person in the hallway fell on him. The Gryffindor was frowning and he titled his head looking more confused “I do acknowledge your existence” Harry said looking at Draco with a curiously intent look on his face. There were many loud gasp which came from many different people but none from the Slytherin. For a second Draco felt his brain die, he blinked at Harry who was still frowning at him looking very offended. When the words rang in his brain over and over till they finally made sense, Draco fluttered from head to toe. From his side view he could see the fallen jaws of Blaise and Pansy. Feeling panicked, the need to escape hits him like a sudden ocean wave and his heart felt like it would burst open from his chest any second.

“I-I-I” Draco shuttered, trying to gain his lost voice from the back of his throat, he stepped back “It’s not y-you who I speak of!” he shouted turning on his heels to run away and never look back again.

*

Pansy sighed and looks over to her blonde friends. Ever since the last week, since Ginny Weasley came back from her leave break to help her mother recover, she and Potter have been dancing around on another, consistently. Draco hasn’t been taking her arrival well, its understanding since she’s always clenched to Potter’s arm. Though the blonde says nothing but Pansy knows that it’s killing him from the inside, she knows Draco since they were kids. She knows he’s hiding his feelings behind that famous Malfoy mask. Pansy is deeply worried for her friend and to make the problem worse there is also Blaise who talks less and less these days, it’s like he can’t just seem to recover from his heart breaker. Since the girl Weasley returned, Draco’s love life is off the chart of top gossip list making Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley the new hot topic of the school.

“I am going to see if I can find another book and a dictionary” Draco says getting up. Pansy smiles and gives him a nod. Draco smiles back and before getting up he ruffles his hand on Blaise’s head. They were in the library studying for their exams, for the fall semester. Draco pushes his glasses up his nose as he examines the books on the shelf. ‘ _Potions dictionary, potions_ dictionary’ he repeats in his head scanning the ale. 

“Ugh” he hears a grumpy sound from the back off the shelf. Feeling curious, with his hands, Draco moves some books to the side to peek. His eyes widen, on the other side sits Harry Potter on the table with his hand in his black locks as he glared at the book placed in front of him. Draco’s grey eyes glances down at the book, its Potions, ‘ _of course it’s potions you silly idiot, that’s our first_ _exam_ ’ he mentally hits himself. For a minute Draco watches Potter mumbling –most likely curses- something under his breath as he plays with his quill. Gathering his courage in an inhale of an air, Draco decides to walk over to the Gryffindor and help him out. He walks out the ale and takes a turn to the table where the chosen on sits.

 _It’s fine Draco! It’s just Potter, my God he looks so hot while concentrating. Damn this man, must he look good in everything!? Oh! I am burning again, PANSSS!!! No Draco! Don’t call her, she’s a crazy women! Her life goal is to make a fool out of yo- wait is that!?_ Draco's eyes almost pop out of his skull when he catches a stunning tall scarlet hair women walking up to Potter holding a pile of books in her hand. A charming smile falls on Potter’s lips, his green eyes looking so grateful to see her.  

 _Yikes! It’s Weaslette!!! Abort Mission! I repeat ABORT MISSION!!!_ – taking a 90 degree turn, in panic Draco runs back to his table. Not looking at his surroundings, his feet trips over someone’s bag which was laying on the floor carelessly and Draco falls on the ground front, landing on his knees. _Bloody Hell!!! Kill me now!_

“I am so sorry- Oh it’s just Malfoy” Draco glares at the Gryffindor man in front of him. He picks himself up and brushes his knees. He looks up to see Blaise rushing towards him and Pansy shaking her head from the table.

“Draco are you alright!?” Blaise asks grabbing the books from the ground, which Draco was holding before he fell.

“Fine” he says fixing his glasses. Blaise blinks “Potter’s looking at you” he says raising his brows. Draco turns his head fast and indeed Harry is looking at him, giving him an amused look as Ginny Weasley laughed at Draco.

Fluttered Draco turns his head back to his friend “Blaise.” He says in a dry voice.

“Yes baby?” Blaise says.

“Please, if you love me then kill me” he says flatly. Blaise gasped, he puts his arm around Draco’s shoulder and the blonde leans his head on his friends shoulder. Draco covers his face with his hands, letting out an embarrassed sound from the back of his throat. Blaise kisses his forehead “Don’t talk like that Draci!” he says “Me and Pansy would die without you” and Draco has no strength to look back at Potter again for the rest of day.   

During dinner Draco quietly sips on his soup, he feels proud of himself. He hasn’t glanced at the Gryffindor table once since he walked in the hall, but he suppose it doesn’t matter. It’s not like Harry would notice if Draco is looking or not. These days even Blaise has been awfully quiet, he lifts his eyes up and catches Oliver Wood sitting beside Seamus Finnigan. The man looks like he’s having the time of his life with his friends. He looks so happy that Draco thinks breaking up with Blaise was all he ever wanted. The slytherin prince could see why his best friend was so upset, Wood really gives no shit over the break up. Naturally, his eyes rolls over to Potter and he curses himself as his heart breaks a little. _‘She’s perfect from him’_ Draco thinks as the beautiful Weasley girl feeds Potter some Spaghetti from her fork. With bitter heart, he watches as Potter swallows and kisses her cheek making her giggle. ‘ _And I not even as near as that perfection’_ suddenly Draco losses his appetite and drops his spoon in the soup bowl. 

“What do you guys think about a movie night?” Draco asks looking down at his un-touched plate filled with spaghettis Pansy put for him. Blaise and Pansy turn their head to look at him.

“Movie?” Pansy asks and Draco nods.

“But we’ve only watched a Muggle movie once and that was in fourth year” Blaise says thinking back. A warm smile fall of their lips “Yeah, that was a good day” Pansy says softly playing with her spoon, twirling it in circles. The first time they decided to watch a muggle movie was because Pansy insist too. In those days her life was at its worst peek and Draco actually agreed to go to Muggle London to ask for the equipment they would need to watch a movie. They ended up buying a thing called telly, which was large black box with a glass screen. Then they selected a movie and also bought a rectangular VCR player. It took a day to figure out how to work with it and when they finally played the movie, they freaked out. There were people moving in telly, without magic!!! They even casted some spells to see if it was trick, but it wasn’t and they finally concluded that Muggles are very intelligent. They have their own kind of Magic.

“I am down for it” Blaise said smiling at Draco “Same” Pansy added. Pansy’s eyes widen when for the first time in this week, Draco’s lips broke into a genuine smile.

“Brilliant! Tomorrow is the weekend, I’ll owl mother tonight and I am sure we can portkey to France tomorrow morning! Mother will be so happy to see you two again” Draco said grinning. He felt so happy, finally a way to escape Hogwarts and away from Potter.

*

Draco walks over to the teacher’s mail box, holding his leaving application in his hand. Blaise was holding their bags, with his arm around his shoulder and Pansy was clenching onto his other arm, squeezing Draco in the middle.

“I can’t wait to meet your mother again!” Blaise said sighing happily.

“Oh, I truly hope she made those delicious pumpkin pie!!” Pansy said almost drooling.

Blaise moaned “And chocolate cupcakes, those are always the killers!” he said licking his lower lip. Draco rolls his eyes “I am getting the feeling that you two only love my mother for her cooking” he said crossing his arms.

“Oh No! I love her hugs too!” Pansy said hugging his arm tightly as her bag swings on her other shoulder.

“Yes and her kisses” Blaise said kissing Draco’s cheek. The blond gives them a flat ‘ _yeah, right’_ look and they give him a crooked grin. They took the turn to the end of the corridor and stop. Draco blinks and curses his luck.

“Draco!” Harry smiles at brightly “Fancy seeing you here” he says smirking. The Gryffindor Trio were also there with a leaving application, standing against the mailing box.

A small smile appears on his rosy lips “Harry” Draco says his eyes following down Gryffindor’s outfit. Harry looks so handsome with his –just shagged- hair _but_ his outfit, God DAMN! Firstly, he’s wearing muggle clothing with white half-sleeve shirt and a black sleeveless jeans jacket showing off his – _fine, very fine-_ muscles. Those skin tight black jeans looks so nice on his legs that Draco thinks he’s drooling. ‘ _Oh shit, am I drooling?_ ’ he thinks licking his lips.

“Weasley” Blaise says nodding “Zabini” Ron says back.

“Granger” Pansy greets hugging Draco’s arm tightly. The bushy hair girl nods back “Parkinson” she says. Draco steps forward to the mailing box of the headmistress and slides their form in the box.

“Are you three here to hand in your leaving application as well?” Granger asked.

“Yes, we are going away for the weekend” He says smiling at her and she gently returns the smile.

“Oh…” Harry gives Draco a hesitant look “That’s nice. Where are you going?” He asks placing his hands in his pocket, trying to look casual. Draco opens his mouth to answer “France. You three are leaving too!?” Pansy’s voice asked instead cutting the blonde off.

Granger gasp “That sounds exciting!” she says, her eyes glittering with joy.

“You guys are going to France!?” Harry’s eyes look like they are about to pop out of his face. Draco nods “What about you?” he asks.

“We are going to my house for the weekend” Weasley says casually shrugging his shoulders “Mom insist for a visit”

Draco smiles at Weasley “That sounds exciting” he says politely. Ron blink “Ah, yeah… so does France” he says rubbing the back of his head.

“So why France?” Harry asked looking curious. Pansy rolls her eyes “Well Potter if you _must_ know. They say France men have it long and nice” she answers smirking, Draco’s jaw drops and Blaise burst into laughter “If you know what I mean” she adds with a wink.

“Pansy!” Draco yells at her feeling the heat on his cheeks. He turns his head back at Harry to say something but the sun-kissed man looks blank. There is no emotion on his face and his jaw is clenched together tightly. Draco titles his head blinking, he glances over to Granger and she looks as red as a Weasley hair. Weasley lets out an awkward laugh “sounds… exciting?” he says looking at Harry nervously. Draco feels a shiver go down his spine, Potter looks like he’s going to murder someone.

“Oh, look at the time Draco darling!!” Blaise says grabbing on to his arm “the portkey will active in 5 minutes!” Draco curses “Damn! I told you two too hurry!” he says grabbing his carry luggage bag from Blaise. He quickly turns his head back to the Trio Gryffindor “Well, enjoy your weekend!” he says nodding at them before the three Slytherins run off.

*

Draco slips out a tissue out of the tissue box and blows his nose “Why can’t our love life be like that!!!? So cute and simple, God dammit!” he says pointing his index finger at the screen in front of him. On the screen were two couple kissing as the stood against the handrail of the ship. He sits in the middle with Pansy and Blaise by his side as they cuddle together in warm blankets. Pansy rolls her eyes and shush him while whipping the tears off his face. After a long two hour the movie finally ends and the Slytherins find themselves in a puddle of tissues.

“Oh poor Jack, how will Rose live without him” Pansy whispered, whipping her tears away.

“Oh, the song was so beautiful” Blaise says sniffing “My _heart_ will go on and _**on**_ ” he attempts to sing with his broken voice.

“The way Jack looks at Rose as if that’s all he ever wanted” Draco mumbles patting the tissue on his lower eyelid to wipe away the tears “There is so much _love_ in his eyes for her!” he whispers.

Draco watches as Blaise puts on the song from Titanic in the background. “Fucking Hell! Why can’t Harry look at me like that!? Where is MY Jack!?!” he say in a plaintive cry, his heart aching heavily in his chest. As the music plays Draco can’t help but feel his heart beat against his chest. The gentle sound of the music, the beautiful lyrics and the beating of his heart reminds him of Harry. Harry’s smile, his messy black hair, his scar and the way he calls Draco’s name. The blonde sniffs feeling emotional “Why does he have to be so bloody good-looking? I fail to understand…” he mumbles rubbing his eyes. His heart aches more.  

“I ask myself the same thing…” Blaise’s voice cracks in a plaintive wail “Why is my ex so bloody good looking?” and he blinks out some drops of tears but quickly whips them away with the back of his hand. Draco looks at Blaise and Blaise looks back at his blonde friend. Their bottom lips turn upside down, trembling violently “Oh Blablly~” Draco whispers swinging a tear away from cheek with his index finger dramatically.

 “Oh Draco baby~” Blaise says in the same pitiful voice placing his hand on his chest as dramatically. _Slytherins._ Within a second they wrap their arms around one another huddling in an understanding loud cry over their miserable love life.

Pansy makes a loathsome some “You guys are disgusting” she grumbles.

“If he only let me, I can show him how perfect I can be for him” Draco freely lets the thick tear drop out of his eyes “I don’t understand…?” he gulps and hicks “Am I not good enough? Why can’t he see me?” he rubs his hands to his eyes as more tears slip down his eyes.

Pansy eyes widen slightly ‘ _I don’t understand…? Am I not good enough?’_ the familiar words start to ring a bell in her mind. She glances over her friends and right before her eyes a similar flash back comes to her.

_“Why can’t he see me?” Pansy said crying in Draco’s chest as the blond pats her head._

_“It’s alright Pans! There so many other guys out there!” Blaise says trying to calm her down “You are only in forth year, you will find another!” he says kissing her forehead._

_“I don’t want another! I just want him!” She screams grabbing onto her hair._

_“I don’t understand…?” she sobs violently “Why can’t Theo see me? Am I not good enough?”_

Pansy gulps and suddenly her heart feels heavy. Touched by the blonde’s words she gets up and come down to sit in the middle. Draco moves to the side, giving her the space to sit and then three of them wrap around each other in a tight hug, making a circle of sorrow.

Pansy lets out a dry chuckle with tears sliding down her rosy cheeks “We are so gross” she says her voice sounding broken. Draco raises her hand and wipes the tears away then leaning down to kiss her cheeks gently.

“We need some ice-cream, Draco do you have some ice-cream?” Blaise says getting out of the warm blankets and the comfort of his friends. They were sitting in the living room and the kitchen was attach together with it.

Draco beams “I have chocolate ice cream!!” he says happily as Blaise heads down to the kitchen.

“Of course you do” Pansy and Blaise say in union. The sound of the fridge opening comes followed by a loud whistle from Blaise.

“Fuck Draco! If your sex like was as active as your stock up for chocolate ice-cream maybe you wouldn’t be crying over Potter like a mad freak” Draco huffs crossing his arms as he pouts “I am not crying over potter! … It’s not my fault that git is so drop death handsome! I mean do you not have eyes, when he stretches his muscles, I just want to eat hi- A loud slap was heard and Blaise chuckles grabbing some spoons “OUCH! Pansy you violent women! _MY GOD_!” Draco’s whining voice comes in the kitchen.

*

The exams were a killer and Draco feels dried out. He’s collapsed on a sofa in the Slytherin common room surrounded by the eight years.

“I could use some firewhiskey right now” Daphne says curling herself in the sofa.

“We should all go and celebrate” Blaise says, who was sitting beside Draco with his head resting on the blonde’s shoulder.  

“Let’s go to a muggle club!” Pansy suggest “I am so tired with the same old wizard clubs” she says huffing.

Draco snort “Yes your highness” he looks at her with a flat look “If that’s what Pansy wants, she shall get that” the blonde says sarcastically, making everyone laugh and she bites his shoulder.

“FUCK!” Draco jumps and Blaise whines “Are you a bloody cat!?” he says hissing at her. She pouts and grabs him by the arm pulling him back in the sofa as she happily lays her head on his arm following by Blaise who returns to rest his head on Draco’s shoulder. The blonde rolls his eyes, they just wants their pillow back.

“But it sounds like a good idea” Astoria says curling her hair on her finger.

“I agree” Theo says who was sitting between Daphne and Astoria “we should all go, we deserve it after the brutal exam” Draco rolls his eyes “I don’t _own_ any muggle clothes” he says in a matter of fact tone.

“None of us do love” Blaise says

“We just have use transfiguration” Astoria says “We could use our robes for that” she suggest. 

“Fine” Draco finally agrees and Pansy squeals beside him kissing his arm.

*

Draco has never seen so many muggles in one place. He was hyperventilating.

“Wo! Pans! So many muggles” he said fanning himself “I might die” Pansy rolled her eyes and slaps his hand down “Shut up love” She grabbed his hand and swings her hips, twirling herself holding Draco’s hand up “Tonight we are going to go _crazy_!” She gives him a smirk and a wink before losing herself in the crowd filled with muggles. Draco sighed and looks around for Blaise, who was already dancing with a dark hot muggle. Fucking hell, was he the only one not dancing? Draco awkwardly start to move his body, _No. you look like a bloody fool, go get yourself drink!_ Nodding his head he walks over to the bar and ordered himself the strongest drink they had. After two shots, Draco can feel the music getting to him and he orders one more glass.

“Drrrraacooooo” he hears Pansy rolling his name from behind. She swings her arm over his shoulders, laughing so hard that Draco thinks she might just fall on the floor. He turns around and grabs her by the waist and she shits down on his lap.

“B-Blaise” she says between her laughter “Mak-i-ing out with a _muggle_!!” she says laughing more. Draco’s eyes widen and he turns his head to scan for his best friend. His jaw drops when he sees Blaise’s mouth attached to the handsome muggle he had been dancing with.

“Bloody hell” he whispers. He looks at Pansy who takes his drink and chunks it down her throat.

“That was mine!” he yells at her and she grins at him, getting off his lap to sit on the chair beside him. Draco sighs and drops his head on the bar table as Pansy orders two more drink. His mind and heart where both lost in thoughts of Harry. What the other man was doing? Was he with Weaslette? Draco’s heart broke a little and he closed his eyes. This is wasn’t working, why couldn’t he concentrate on anything other than Potter!? 

Suddenly Pansy gasps loudly “Oh. My. God” she says slapping Draco’s arm, trying to get his attention. Draco ignores her and grabs his drink “Ugh why am I here?” he says mopping as he plays with the straw of his drink.

“Draco!” Pansy gaps “Draco look! Your husband is here!” she said shaking his arm, pointing at the entrance of the pub door. Draco shot his head up “where!?” his heart immediately picked up a beat as he looked around. There, at the entrance of the club, stood Harry potter in the tightest black jeans, grey tight top which outlined his fine figure and messy sex-hair. Draco let out a dreamy sigh, he cupped his cheeks and sips on the vodka.

Draco watches as Harry grins at his red headed friend, punches the man’s arm playfully “He’s so handsome” he sighs his eyes dreamy as he plays with the straw, chewing and licking it.

“Disgusting” Pansy rolled her eyes and gave him a push.

“Pansy! What the fuck women?” he yelled in panic almost falling back from his chair, his hands quickly grabbing onto her arm to keep him stable.

“Go say hi”

“Fuck no. Are you mad?”

“Fine” Draco arches his eyebrow… that was easy. _Way too easy_ , he narrows his eyes at her and she gives him an evil grin in return.

“Potter! Here!” Pansy yells waving her hand in the air, Draco’s jaw drops as Harry’s head turns towards them.

“Fuck my life! _Pansy_!” he drops his head on the table his arms covering his face. He wants to kill himself, or better yet he wishes somehow the earth beneath him would open up and eat him away. “I curse the day we became friends!” he mumbles with his heart pounding fast as she laughs at him slapping his back.

“Get up lover boy, your man is walking here” Draco shots his head up bringing his glass up to his lips, trying his best to pretend nothing out of the ordinary is happening. Because, really he has to keep his cool so that he doesn't make a fool out of himself, when the love of his life, the oath –which Draco might he mentions- had taken to only love Harry Potter since he first fell in love with him, is walking towards him! Bloody Hell, he was reconsidering his friend choices, he knew Pansy was a crazy bitch. Where was Blaise when you need him?

“Parkinson? What are you doing here?” _Oh hell-to-the-NO! Nuh-uh_ , Draco was not, absolutely not about to look up at that handsome, sun kissed man standing beside his best friend. Beside the drink he was holding was nice to look at, pretty shade of blue it was.

“Clubbing, Right Draco?” Oh for the _love_ of- this women would be the death of him. He knows it, her teasing tone is going to give him away and Potter would find out Draco is madly in love with him. Then Harry would get disgusted and refuse to marry Draco. They aren’t a couple yet for Merlin's sake, he sobs internally. Hell they _still_ aren’t friends, how bloody depressing… This is all Pansy’s faults of course! Draco wonders if it’s legal to choke your best friends.

“Ah, Yes… Hello” Draco says looking up at Harry nervously, placing his glass down on to the table. Harry looks at him with a big surprised eyes “Draco?” he says and then his perfect lips curve into a smirk “Fancy seeing you here”

Draco wants to kiss him “Ha-ha… very fancy” he says lamely ‘ _please, kill me now. End my miserable life’_ he sobs inside because seriously who says that to their life time crush? All of the sudden Harry goes stiffs “Are you wearing muggle clothes?” he asks, his eyes checking Draco out head to toe.

 _I am so bloody happy that I wore these grey skinny ripped jeans!! Now Harry can see my legs and arse. Bless muggles for inventing denim and this tight black silk shirt which Pansy made me wear_ “It’s a muggle club” Draco says shrugging his shoulder as his platinum hair fall on his eyes. Harry is looking at him with those eyes again, when the color of his eyes turn a darker shade of green and he stares into the blonde's soul. Draco swallows feeling the heat on his cheeks.

“Harry!?” Weasley shouts from behind and the moment is broken. Draco looks up to see the whole Gryffindor team coming their way. He gulps, so many Gryffindors.

“Oh! Hello Malfoy, Parkinson an unexpected surprise to see you here” Granger says looking very beautiful in her tight black dress and tamed straight hair with just the right amount of make-up. Draco offers his hand to her and she places her hand in his “You are looking very beautiful Granger” he says kissing the front of her hand. She giggles “Thank you Malfoy, you also look very handsome. Muggle cloths suit you” she says sliding her hand out of his lose grip and hooking it back to her boyfriend’s arm. They all greet each other and Draco is surprised to see that Ginny Weasley hasn’t come along.

“Blaise isn’t here?” Wood asks sounding surprise, looking around. Draco and Pansy send each another an evil smirk “Not that it’s any of your business **_Wood_** ” Pansy says with sassiness, snapping her finger and calling his name like poison on her tongue.

“But he’s making out with a muggle at the back of the club” Draco says with the same sassy tone pointing towards his male best friend. It's hilarious to watch Wood’s face fall when he finally sees Blaise. Draco holds back on the grin threatening to fall on his lips “Blaise had been all over him since we came” he says with a smirk, checking out his nails causally. Woods looks at him with burning eyes and Draco licks his lips in a very seductive slow way “Muggles must be really good at kissing, if he got our Blaise wrapped around his fingers” he says taking his tongue out and licking his finger. He can practically feel Pansy shaking, he himself is struggling to hold back his laugh. Wood looks like he just had a ride in the night bus and he’s about to commit a murder. The Gryffindor captain lets out a growl throwing a glare at that muggle Blaise is kissing.

“We’ll see about that” Wood says furiously and stomps off in Blaise’s direction. Unable to hold their laugh any longer, Draco and Pansy burst into giggles.

“Did you see his **_FACE_**!?” Draco laughs looking at Pansy as he titles his head back a little, swinging his hand to his lips and cupping his face.

Pansy wipes a tear “Yeah! But his face looked the best when you-” she laughs bending her body over and placing her hands to her stomach “mocked him with the kissing comment! Fuck Draco, I love you!”

“And- and” Draco laughs patting her arm, she looks at him as he gets off his seat “ ** _We’ll see about that!_** ” the blonde mocks puffing his cheeks as he stomps his feet. Pansy falls of her chair, laughing hard as she holds onto Draco for her dear life. They laugh so hard that Draco feels his stomach hurting, it takes them about a minute to finally clam down.

“Woo!” Pansy rubs her cheeks in circles “My cheeks hurt” she says.

“My stomach hurts” Draco says grinning as he rubs his stomach gently. His grey eyes lift up and he freezes. The Gryffindor team is staring at them with wide eyes. _Crap!_ He completely forgot about them. His eyes fall on Harry, who looks stunned and completely blown away like he’s seen a sight he has never seen before, his eyes only staring at Draco.  

“Harry!” a female voice calls out to Potter and suddenly Ginny Weasley jumps on him, hugging him from behind. Draco curls his hands in a tight fist when Potter kisses her cheek happily. The Gryffindor team is cheering and clapping hands with their new guests. Draco eyes widen, then he lets out a sigh _great_ more red heads. Beside him Pansy gasp “Oh my God!” she says breathlessly as she launches herself on his arm.

“What?” Draco asks giving her a worried look

“That’s Charlie Weasley!!” she squeezes Draco’s arm tightly and then looks at him “How do my eyes look?” she ask quickly.

“Ah- smoky?” Draco says looking at her.

“Ugh! Draco I mean do they look bad?” she says drawing her brows together.

“No, they look perfect” Draco says honestly

“My hair? My bangs?” she says running her hand in her hair, smoothing it all out.

“They look as straight as ever Pans” Draco answers

“Do I smell nice?”

“Brilliant”

There was loud cough and the slytherins quickly turn their head back to the Gryffindors.

“Harry are you going to introduce your friends to me?” The older male Weasley says eyeing them and Draco could feel Pansy gasping lightly. He assumed that must be Charlie Weasley, how she knew about the red-head was beyond him. He watches as Harry smiles at him and introduces them to the other Weasleys “This is Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson”

“Hello” Draco smiles taking his hand out.

“Nice to finally meet you Mr. Malfoy, I am Charlie Weasley” The older Weasley says shaking his hand and Draco arches his eyebrow. Charlie’s eyes shift from Draco to Pansy “And you my lady must be Ms. Parkinson?” he says smiling, taking his hand out to her.

“Yes, nice to meet you” she says shyly and Draco’s eyebrow rose higher. IS this _Pansy_ Parkinson? He watches as Pansy extends her hand and Charlie kisses her knuckles. She smiles at him pulling her hand away and gripping Draco’s arm back shyly. _What the bloody hell?_ Draco blinks at her but she ignores him.

“I believe Fred and Bill already know you two” Harry says as the other two Weasley nod. Draco gives a hesitant smile and nods back.  

“Please join us for tonight Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson” Charlie says politely.

“Oh no we wouldn’t want to be a bother!” Draco says quickly and Pansy nods her head agreeing.

“Nonsense, you wouldn’t be a bother” Harry says immediately waving his hand “Come with us” he insist. Draco and Pansy look at each other nervously and finally nod their head.

“Wonderful!” Charlie says and they start to walk towards an empty booth at the back of the club. They all sit together on the sofa with an oval table in the middle. It felt very weird to sit with so many Gryffindors, it was like two snakes landing in a den filled with lions.

“Draco” Pansy whispered in his ear, he looks at her and arches his eyebrow. She looks very uncomfortable, he can see it on her face “Let’s get out of here” she says in his ear, hugging his arm tightly. 

“I bet 1 gallons that Harry wouldn’t last after three drinks” Ron says grinning as he sips on his alcohol and the slytherins glance up to see Harry rolling his eyes. Suddenly his green eyes land on Draco'd and Harry’s lips turn up in a crooked smirk “Make it 2 gallons because Draco is watching”

The Gryffindors roar and cheer encouraging the chosen one as he takes the alcohol glass in his hands. Draco’s eyes slightly widens and turns his head to Pansy, who’s already smirking back at him. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head and she rolls her eyes back at him.   

“Woooo!! That’s one shot!” Fred shouted as Harry chunked down the glass of alcohol. Draco was so concentrated on Harry that he almost missed Charlie asking his best friend to dance with him. Pansy looks at Draco and he gives her a thumbs up. She agrees hesitantly and Charlie grabs her hand to lead her on the dance floor. Draco grins when she looked back at him nervously, giving him the eyes which shouted ‘help me’ and the blonde only shook his head. Draco jolted and almost jumped up when he heard a loud ‘thud’ on the table. A loud applause of cheering went around as Harry whipped his mouth with the napkin Granger gave him.

“WOW! HARRY!!!” Fred said slapping his back “You just lost 2 gallons bro” the older Weasley teased the younger as Ron rolled his eyes shrugging his shoulders.

“So Malfoy” The twin Weasley called out to him. Draco turned his head back to the table “yes?” he said.

“Are you impressed now? By our Harry?” Fred teased smirking at him. Draco blinked “Ah…” he could feel the blush coming up his cheeks. Harry coughs “Don’t mind him, he likes to tease” he says elbowing Fred in the stomach sending him a glare. Draco watches as the ginger girl giggles and kisses Harry’s cheeks.

“I think I should get going” Draco says getting up. He watches as Harry also gets up quickly almost shaking the table and the glasses “Fred was just joking! He didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable” he says worriedly.

“No, it’s not that” - _I just don’t want to see your girlfriend kissing you-_ “I mean I want to dance” Draco says awkwardly. He watches as Harry blinks “Oh…” a frown appears on his perfect lips “Um, alright then” Draco thinks he’s imagining the disappointment in Harry’s voice. 

“It was nice to meet you all” Draco says giving a polite bow “have a good night” They all look at with a startle expression as if they weren’t expecting such behaviour from him.

“It was nice to meet you too” Fred smiles at him “Have a good night Malfoy”

“Good night Draco” Harry says smiling and he hears more good nights from others before walking away with a small smile. Disappointed that Harry didn’t ask to dance with him, Draco choses to find a hot muggle and dance the night away with him. At least, this showed that Harry wasn’t interested in him at all. Draco feels his heart getting heavier and the urge to cry is strong but he won’t cry. He’s been through worse and is stronger than this. So what if Harry Potter rejected him? It's his loss. 

*

Draco Malfoy hates Valentine’s Day. By HATE he means absolutely loathes it and for many valid reasons of course. On Valentine’s almost everyone is after Harry Potter, either tricking him into drinking the love potion or giving him chocolates. If it’s not Potter, then they are after Draco. Second, all of his friends have a partner, hell _even_ Pansy is in a relationship with Charlie Weasley!!! And she swore to never love again after her one-sided love for Theo. Blaise also got back together with Wood which in all honest goes over and beyond Draco’s head because why in the world would his idiot friend get together with some who cheated on him!? Though Draco tried to knock sense into him, it didn’t work because Blaise is completely head over heels.

After that night in the club, Draco has never seen Harry and Weaslette apart, there are rumors going on that the two are in a romantic relationship. According to the latest rumor, they were caught making out on the fifth floor hallway. Instead of crying like how his heart told him to do, Draco decided to avoid Potter and from that night at the club, it’s been two week since he last saw him. Every time Harry appears in the same hallway as him, Draco runs away looking down. Thanks to his lucky star, he has no classes with Harry in his second semester and when he's in Great hall, he avoids sitting towards Gryffindor table always choosing to show his back instead by sitting on the other side. His heart can’t stand it, he can’t take it when he sees girl Weasley all over Potter. He’s made up his mind to graduate from Hogwarts without ever facing Harry again, how hard could that be when there are only three months left. Pansy doesn’t approve his ‘divorce’ with Potter, she tells him to not give up or at least to confess his feelings. Though Draco sees no point in it, he knows that all Harry Potter sees is Ginny Weasley.

“Draco Malfoy!” Pansy says barging into his room “Enough with your grumpy mood! Go find yourself a date for tonight’s dance!” she says placing her hands on hips. Draco groans and hides his face in the pillow, he’s been mopping since morning and didn’t even go to breakfast.

“Go away Pans” he mumbles. He feels the sides of his mattress press down as his friends come to sit beside him.

“Draco baby, you need to leave this ugly room” Blaise says patting his back. Pansy shakes his shoulder “Draco GET UP!” she yells at him and something inside Draco snaps. He can’t take this anymore! He lifts himself up and faces them “AND DO WHAT!?” he screams making them jump.

Draco watches as hurt flashes on their faces but he’s too hurt himself to care “I am _sick_ and _tired_ of chasing after Potter! I am so, so, so fucking DONE!” The tears which had build up in his heavy heart, which he’s been trying to hide for so long finally come rushing down his cheeks “Ever since he saved me from that fire and helped me out with my trial, I have been madly in love with him!!” he says rubbing his eyes, hoping to stop his tears but they don’t. It’s like someone has opened the tap of sorrowness and there’s no way to close it. His heart is falling apart and he doesn’t know what he can do to ease the pain “He-e’s all- I-I can t-think about” he mumbles as thick tears roll down his cheeks. “B-but” his voice cracks in a whispers and Draco lets out a breathless hick “he doesn’t s-see me” he sobs out covering his mouth with his hands.

“Oh my darling” Pansy whispers hugging him in her arms. Blaise wipes his tears away and leans forward to kiss his cheeks. Draco hides his face in Pansy’s chest, sobbing his heart out and his friends hold him tight never losing the hold, even for a second.

“No mo-ore” Draco chokes out holding tightly on his friends “I swear” he says solemnly “This is the **last** time I’ll be crying over you Harry Potter” Draco closes his eyes and more tears slip down his pointy chin.

*

Pansy and Blaise end up dragging him to the dance anyway, they insist on being his date instead. Draco dances with them, even if his heart feels heavy, even if he doesn’t want to. He knows his friends are trying their best to boost up his spirit and he doesn’t want to disappoint them. For Merlin’s sakes Blaise even refused to stay with Wood for Draco. After 15 minute of forced dancing, Draco suggest for some drinks and so they head towards the bar.

“Hey babe” Oliver comes to stop them and kisses Blaise on the lips.

“Hey” Blaise says looking dazed.

“Me and my friends are playing Truth or Dare” He slips his arm on Blaise’s waist pulling him closer “Why don’t you and your friends to join us?” he asks with a smile and he kisses Blaise’s forehead.

“OH! That sounds exciting!” Pansy says clapping her hands together in joy.

“Sure, we’ll join” Blaise says agreeing “Are you in Draci?” he looks at the blonde worriedly. Draco wasn’t really paying attention so he just looks at him and gives a numb smile while nodding his head flatly.

Wood grins “Wonderful!” he says holding Blaise’s hand with his and drags them to his table.

Draco’s whole body tenses up “Fuck” he whispers, of bloody course Potter would be here sitting _with_ the Weaslette. Pansy gives him a worried look as she gently rubs his arm.

“Draco!!” Harry says happily “Fancy seeing you here!” he grins. Draco could only manage to nod and quickly looks away only catching a glimpse of Potter’s frown. They are sitting on chairs in a circle with a table in the middle. Draco grabs an empty chair with Blaise and Pansy sitting on his sides and Oliver sitting beside Blaise. There are eight Gryffindors, one poor Ravenclaw and three Slytherin which is very unfair in the blonde’s eyes. Draco eyes them all, remembering their names in his head, making sure that he knows them. There’s Oliver Wood, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Besides him, Pansy and Blaise, Luna Lovegood is the only one left as the Ravenclaw in the circle.

“Hello, thank you for having us” Blaise says politely and they group waves their hand at him “Not a problem, mate” Ron says smiling with his hand swung under Granger’s waist.

“Oliver wasn’t it your turn to roll the bottle?” Hermione says and the ladder nods at her. The Gryffindor captain spins the bottle and Draco watches as it comes to stop at Seamus. He hears Blaise groan beside him and Draco understands. He thinks, he would properly do more than a groan if the bottle had land on the man his boyfriend cheated with. Hell, he wouldn’t even get back together with the said ‘boyfriend’ in the first place, he would've left his cheating arse right there and never look back. Why Blaise decided to get back together with his ex-boyfriend was truly beyond him.

Wood cleared his throat “Truth or Dare?” he asks grabbing Blaise’s hand and placing a soft kiss on his knuckles.

“Dare!” Seamus shouts bumping his fist on his chest. Oliver gives him an evil smirk “Get on the table and do a strip tease” Seamus glares as the Gryffindors laugh but Draco finds no humor in it, he just wants to leave. Seamus leans in the table front and quickly spines himself curving his back into the table as he bits his lips.

“Oh my GOD!” Granger and Pansy says laughing, covering their mouths with their hands. Seamus lays himself on the table and swings his hips in a wave as he as seductively loosens his tie. His hands slowly travel up to open the buttons of his shirt and then he jumps of the table giving Oliver a wink and Blaise growls. Wood lets out a nervous laugh and leans in to kiss Blaise on the lips but the slytherin man turns his head away.

Seamus grins fixing his tie “My turn?” he says spinning the bottle. Draco boredom quickly vanishes in thin air as he watches the bottle with horror coming to stop at him. Fabulous.

“Truth or Dare, Malfoy?” the Gryffindor asks and everyone looks at him curiously.

“Truth” Draco says, he wasn’t in the mood of any dares tonight. Seamus makes a humming sound and then snaps his fingers “Do you like rough or slow sex?” – _Bloody hell, he should’ve known-_ Draco flutters at the question.

“Um…” He says looking at Pansy who shrugs her shoulders. He looks back at the Gryffindors who look eager to know, even Harry’s looking at him with big curious eyes “I-I” Draco shutters “I never slept with anyone before” _Well this is awkward._ He watches as someone of them drop their jaws and the others look at him shocked.

“WHAT!?” Ron yells “LAIR!”

“He’s not lying, we have the truth spell circling around us, remember?” Hermione says. 

“But you are the Slytherin _Prince_!” Seamus says gaping at him like a fish. Draco rolls his eyes “See our Draci is very traditional, he want his first to be his last” Pansy says winking.

“That’s not true! I just never felt that attach to someone” Draco denies, it’s true though, he wasn’t going to open his legs for someone he doesn’t have strong feelings for.

“But Draco baby remember the time you dated-

“Right! My turn” Draco cuts Blaise off and spins the bottle. Draco wants to slam his head against a wall as the damn bottle lands on Weaslette, brilliant.

“Ah, Truth or Dare?” Draco ask looking at her. She puts her finger on her chin “Ummm, give me Truth” she decides.

“Spit or Swallow?” Draco asks.

“HEY!” Ron yells “Don’t answer that Ginny” he warns.

“Swallow” she said winking at the blonde and Ron grumbles putting hands on his ears, leaning back into his chair. Draco watches as she spins the bottle, he half accepted it to land on Potter but it stopped at Lovegood.

“Truth or Dare Lulu?” Ginny asks

“I am in mood of something challenging, dare” she says in her dreamy voice. Ginny giggles “If you insist. Make out with a person, who you find the hottest in this group for 3 minutes” Draco watches as her cheeks turn red and Lovegood gets up her seat. He sighs and looks down at his lap, this game was so boring, and all he wants to do is go back to his room. The blonde jumps when he feels a poke on his arm “Hello Draco” his eyes widen, Lovegood is standing right behind him. Draco gives Pansy a look before turning his chair to the side and the lady walks between the space to stand in front of him.

“I always thought you were really handsome” she says in her innocent voice and Draco gulps “But I started to admire you, when you secretly brought me food and water while I was kept as a hostage in the basement of you manor”

Draco blinks, he always thought she would hate him after everything his family had put her through. His heart flutters and he gives her a charming smile.

“O-Oh… Thank you- I have no words” Was that the right thing to say? He wasn’t sure but she gives him a brilliant smile in return. Draco looks at her face “I think you are really beautiful too” he says because it’s the truth, she’s very pretty indeed. Too bad Draco’s in love with Harry Potter, he would have fallen for her instead.

Luna’s smile widens “Can I kiss you?” she asks leaning in and all he can do is nod. He closes his eyes when her soft lips land on his lips and then they are making out. He grabs her by her long wavy blond hair and pushes her down on his lap making her sit on his legs.

"Woo!! you go Malfoy!" he hears Seamus say followed by many cat calls and laughs.

Draco feels her tongue entering his mouth and he lets their tongues clash together. She taste like strawberries, sweet and enough to make Draco forget about Harry for 3 minutes. They kiss without separating for air, he can feel her tongue curling around his and she brings her hand to cup his face.

“That’s enough!” a voice shouts at them and they quickly separate patting. Everyone turn their heads to the voice “It’s 3 minutes” Harry says dryly, his gaze strong and hands curled in a tight fist.

“Thank you Harry” Luna says dropping her hands from his cheeks “And you too Draco, it was lovely kissing you” she says leaning up to peek the blonde gently on the lips again and Draco swears he heard Potter _growl_. She gets off his lap and Draco smiles “You too… Luna” he says and she smiles at him before going back to her seat. Pansy elbows Draco and gives him a teasing smile which Draco returns, somehow he’s feeling better than before. Maybe Luna’s kiss had healing magic in them, he watches the bottle spin and it lands on Blaise.

“Dare” Blaise says

“Lick Seamus’s belly button for a minute” and Draco snickers at her, he decided that he likes this girl. Blaise makes a disgusting face and Oliver glares at her.

“Come to daddy, Blaise” Seamus says and they all burst into laughter. Draco and Pansy laugh as they watch Blaise uncomfortably stick his tongue out to lick the Gryffindor’s belly. They laugh more when Seamus moans and Oliver pulls his boyfriend away from the other.

“I’ll get my revenge Lovegood” Blaise swears spinning the bottle as she shrugs at him. The bottle spins and lands on Potter and Draco’s heart skips a beat.

“Truth or Dare?” Blaise asks.

“Truth” Potter says and Draco can feel his heart hammering widely against his chest. Pansy leans over the blonde and pulls Blaise by the arm to whispers something in his ear, with Draco awkwardly stuck in the middle.

“I don’t think that’s allowed” Potter says nervously and Pansy waves him off. Blaise nods at her and Draco curiously look at them, what did she tell him?

“Alright Potter” Blaise crosses his legs, one on top of the other “since it _is_  Valentines today, tell us who’s your current crush” he asks. Draco’s eyes widen, for a second he couldn’t breathe. He hears Harry chuckle and his grey eyes swing up to looks at him.

Harry chuckles “Well, the person **is** sitting with us at the moment” he says grinning. There were loud gasps “WHAT!? Harry you like someone?” Dean says.

“Who!?” Neville asks and really Draco doesn’t want to know.

“Oh God Harry I am nervous, is it me you are crushing on?” Seamus says laughing. There was a snort from Granger “Oh, shut up Seamus, you think everyone likes you” she says rolling her eyes.

“Wait! It’s Ginny, right?” Oliver says snapping his fingers. _No, No, No I don’t want to know!_ Draco looks at the Gryffindor Trio and they are laughing together with Ginny Weasley.

“Oh if you only knew” Harry says turning his head to Weaslette smiling so widely that Draco can see all of his front teeth. She grins back at him and hugs his arm tightly, leaning her head on his biceps. Draco feels a pang in his chest, the bitterness pouring out of his heart and he turns his head to Pansy, hiding his face behind her. She looks at him nervously and reaches her hand down to hold his hand tightly.

“Just give them a hint” girl Weasley says in her happy voice “they’ll figure it out”  

 _No. I don’t want to figure it out! I don’t want to know_ Draco can feel his eyes burning, he squeezes Pansy’s hand and closes his eyes. He wants to get up and run away, his heart hurts badly that he thinks it’s going to break into many pieces. _Fuck,_ he just wants to **leave!**  

“Well” Harry begins and Draco hides behind Pansy more, feeling the itch in his throat making his tonsils fell heavy _No, no, no, no-_ “He’s a prince who has never slept with anyone before” – _Wait, what…?_ Draco blinks and flicks his head up, coming out from his hiding spot. He turns his head to Pansy, who has her jaw dropped, looking as shocks as he feels. Draco pulls on her arm making her look at him, he shakily points his index finger at him and Pansy gives him a slow nod with wide eyes. A loud roar of cheering breaks through and Draco is still quite not sure, who Harry meant. So he looks up at the Gryffindor and finds that his cheeks are fluttered red. Harry grins at him “Hi” he says shyly and waves his hand at him. Draco blinks.

“Bloody hell Potter” Pansy cheers and grabs Draco by his arm “just _kiss_ him already” she says pushing Draco off his chair.

“Waa!” Draco lets out a startle sound as he wobbles out his chair. He looks up to see Harry getting off his chair as well and Draco’s heart stops beating in chest because _OH. MY. GOD_ Harry Potter is walking towards him with such heated eyes that Draco thinks he is going to melt.

 _BLOODY FUCK! I’M ABOUT TO GET LAID!!!! Not-_ Draco gulps when Harry comes and stands in front of him.

“Kiss!”

“Kiss!”

“Kiss!”

They all cheer for them and Harry chuckles, his green eyes hold such tender longingness as they stare only at the blonde and no one else. Draco feels his heart pounding loudly in chest that he fears Harry might hear it, bloody hell he wondered if Pansy could hear it? He gasp lightly when Harry’s finger touch his face gently. Draco leans into the warm touch, stepping forwards as Harry’s hands slide down to his slim waist. The blonde shyly lifts his grey eyes up to Harry as his hand slowly reach up to the man’s sun-kissed neck.

“Hey” Harry whispers looking at Draco’s lips with their noses touching. They slowly lean in together titling their heads “Hi” Draco whispers back. Their eyes slowly fluttered close when Harry’s lips _finally_ meet his in a gentle touch, like rose petals. They kissed slowly, loving the way their lips moved softly against one another. Harry’s grip got tighter around the blonde’s waist, holding him against his body tightly like he never wants to let go. Draco's heart fluttered, he could feel Harry’s heart beating against his chest, in the same rhythm. He could feel love pouring out of them as they kissed each other lovingly and tenderly. The gentle touch of Harry’s hands and lips, left cold shivers down Draco’s back and the syltherin was hopelessly falling in love more, little by little. The blonde gently caressed his thumb on Harry’s neck as he nibbled on his lips lightly. Many times, Draco has imagined their first kiss to passionate and rough but not this. This kiss was everything he wanted yet nothing he accepted, it was something he couldn’t explain. It was just _perfect._ Draco thinks he’s dreaming again, so he pulls back gently to look at Harry, he sees the dazed look on Harry’s face and knows that this is all real. Harry stare back at him with eyes glittering with so much affection and love that Draco thinks he has finally found _his_ Jack. Everyone around them cheers and claps as they join their forehead together, laughing breathlessly. When Draco goes back to sit in between Pansy and Blaise, he doesn’t even get mad at them for teasing him that ‘his husband’ has finally noticed him.

*

_“Gryffindor WINS!!”_

Draco cheered like a mad person as Harry showed off the snitch to the loud crowd in his hand. He jumps happily when Harry flies towards him and hands him the snitch “For you” he says giving Draco a boyish grin. Draco’s heart melts, losing the last bits of his mind, he grabs Harry by his Quidditch uniform shirt and pulls him in a deep kiss.  

_“WOW! Look at that Ladies and Gentlemen, looks like Harry Potter would be getting lucky to- OUCH! But head mistress that was appropriate!”_

Pansy groans “Disgusting” she says pushing Draco, making the blonde stumble and breaking their kiss. Draco pouts at her “You are just jealous that your boyfriend isn’t here” he says crossing his arms as Harry chuckles.

“I am not jealous, you two are actually disgusting” she says rolling her eyes but Draco ignores her. He grabs Harry by his shirt again and trails his finger down his neck slowly “You look so hot right now” Draco says in his low seductive voice. Harry quickly brings his broom closer to handrail, closer to his slytherin “Yeah?” he whispers looking at Draco’s rosy lips.

“Hmm” Draco hums teasing his boyfriend by rubbing their noses together gently “So hot” he says huskily, licking his seeker’s ear. Harry growls and titles his head sealing their lips together in a tender kiss.  

“UGH! DRACO!” Pansy yells making him jump away from Harry. She grumpily walks up to Harry and pushes his broom away “Go back to the skies Potter!” she says huffing.

“Pansy! Why do you have to me so mean” Draco whines and she rolls her eyes at him “Be gross in your bedrooms!” Pansy says. Harry laughs at them “You guys are like wild cats” he says.

“Right!? That’s what I tell them too” Blaise says from her side. Draco looks at him and sees Wood flying around his best friend. He rolls his eyes and opens his mouth “Draco” Harry calls out and the blonde stops. He turns his head to the Gryffindor “Yes?” he says titling his head as his platinum hair fall in his eyes. Harry smiles and waves his hand to him, calling him over, Draco blinks and walks forward. Harry grins and pulls the blonde in a sweet kiss “I love you” he says against Draco’s lips.

“EW. Gross!” comes Pansy loud voice from behind but Draco can’t hear her all he sees is the handsome man flying in front of him. He blushes furiously and bites his lower lips trying his best to hold back the huge smile curving up his lips. With the pounding of his heart, Draco leans forward and leaves a gentle kiss on Harry’s lips. He leans back and gives a genuine smile “I love you too” Draco says back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you liked it. It was fun to write such different characteristics of the syltherins. I know Draco's character is very different but I was in the mood to write something funny and different. Hopefully, it wasn't too bad and you guys liked it. Please do leave comments and your thoughts. Thank you for reading :) You can also find me on tumblr scarlet47.tumblr.com :)


End file.
